Deadly Thoughts 2
by LosstarotGirl
Summary: This is Dante's thoughts before and during his run in with his dead brother Virgil. Please review. Third chapter is finally up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned are mine. Enjoy.

How long have I fought for these humans? How long will they hide from me instead of fighting at my side? They don't know how much I have sacrificed for them. How much I've died for them. Is it all worth it? Will they ever see what I have done for them?

I killed my own brother for their safety. My own brother. Does he curse me now for what I did? Does he hate me for taking his life when I didn't know it was him? We fought for so long. We shed our blood for what we thought was worth fighting for. Why didn't he know he was on the wrong side? Why didn't he stop himself when we fought for our last time? He was the smarter of us. He should have known who I was. He should have known I was his brother.

Virgil. Why did you do it? Why did you send me out when they attacked? I could have helped you. I could have stopped them from corrupting you.

Now I'm riding into hell. Most people try to avoid it. I'm driving into it full speed like a lunatic. But I'm not crazy. There are too many people that deserve to live. Too many people that need to go on.

The question of whether it's worth it continually echoes in my mind. Like a parasite, it tries to take over everything else. Are they worth it? Are they worth the life of my brother? My own flesh and blood?

I see the gate ahead. Who will I meet in hell? Will I meet my brother? Can I free him? How many times have I thought of the chance to free my brother from his own hell? How many times have I thought of freeing his soul from this new hell that Mundus sent him to for losing to me?

So many questions, so few answers.

My questions don't matter any more. Nothing will soon. Isn't it strange how entering hell can make you forget about you're troubles.

I enter the first room. Nothing seems to be here, but why do I sense something familiar? Why do I feel like someone is here?

I hear the sound of footsteps. I look to find my dead brother. So he is here, in hell.

"Welcome brother." He says as he circles me like a wolf with its prey. "You have at last arrived. Tell me, have you rid the world of all evil, or are you still trying?"

Why is he mocking me? He should be suffering, not mocking me when I could save him.

"You should know why I'm here." Will he let me save him? Why is he acting like this? We are brothers.

"It's a shame you will be unable to save your precious humans. This is the day I finally take revenge for what you did to me years ago. Prepare yourself, brother. For you die today."

God, I hope he'll see what he's doing. If I have to kill him one last time, I hope it will be his eternal release. Please let his soul rest after this day. Or damn me forever for failing to save my own brother once again.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviously the characters aren't mine, especially if you've played Devil May Cry. I think I've said this too many times.

Note: A second chapter at last. Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

------------------

So long I talked to him, my brother, hoping to have his help. How could he turn me away? I still remember our childhood together, how he was always there to help me. I never got to return the favor. I never got to save him. Is it justice that he turn me away? Or is my brother gone forever, dissappeared in his pain in the darkness where he hides?

I see how he hurts. I know I am the one he blames. Maybe I deserve the blame. Maybe he's right to want my blood, but why did he show me where to go? For a minute it almost seemed like the old Virgil was back. I almost thought my brother had come back to me.

Never will I fail him. If I die, I will stay here in hell. I will free him so he can live my life. But will he take care of everything?

He was always so much stronger. Why did he have to abandon what our mother had taught us?

Our mother. I still think of her from time to time. I still remember her smiling face, her loving arms. I still remember how she would scare away the monsters from under the bed. A childish fear, but a fear that came true. She couldn't scare them away the last time. She couldn't fight them. She didn't have the strength, even though she fought like a lion protecting her cubs. She knew there was no hope when they came. Why didn't she take us and run? She could have kept our family together. She could have stopped Virgil from betraying our father's memory.

How long will these thoughts haunt me? Until I am dead? Virgil already tried that and I still came back. Can I die? Am I denied this as well as so many other things?

But my brother, what has troubled him hasn't reached me. I wish I knew why he changed. And I couldn't ask him. I knew he would deny it, say there wasn't a change in him, but there was.

My brother. You've turned me away, but still found a way to help me. Maybe it's not too late for you. Maybe I can still save you from the darkness. Maybe I can.

Maybe.

I've walked through hell for so long. It seems to be a never ending hallway, but there has to be an end. There always is. There's always a light at the end of the tunnel, a death to a life. Will mine come here? Will my seeming immortality end in hell?

Father, I wish you could see me. I wish you knew your son's lives. Why don't I blame you for leaving us? Do I understand why? Could it have brought danger to our family? But you didn't save us from the demon's attack, only postponed it.

How could you leave mother to die like she did? How could you not hear her screams as I'm sure Virgil did. He stayed behind to protect mother. A little boy with the courage I didn't have. Do you blame me for mother's death? I've blamed myself for her death and the death of my brother. He lives, but it isn't him. My brother was kind, he knew when I needed his protection. He knew everything.

Now that I think of the past I remember the day my brother tried to save mother. They came with no warning. I could hear our mother screaming for us to run, to save our selves. Then I heard her cry of pain. Virgil told me to climb out the window, that he would follow behind me. Why didn't he come with me? I ran for so long, knowing no one could help us, not that they would anyways. I ran until I couldn't run any more.

I remember stopping and wondering where my brother was. I wanted to go back, but was too afraid to. I've hated myself for that fear. It cost the life of our mother and the soul of my brother. My fear took everything I had away from me.

Is this why I have run into every fight, hoping to change the past? Because I was too afraid to run home and help my brother? But my lack of fear cost me something else later on. I killed my brother because I didn't know what happened to him. I didn't know he had followed his demon half.

Why am I not afraid now as I walk down this hall? When will I come to the door at the end? When will the end come? When will I no longer be afraid?

Virgil, why did you refuse to help me? You promised you would always be there when I needed you. But that promise has been broken. You were never there when the stones were cast, when I bled. You were never there. You never even tried.

Maybe you still don't believe that humanity is worth saving. Maybe you still think pity is a weakness not to be shown. Then call me weak, brother. If you so want the death of humanity, than go ahead an try. I warn you, though. I will be there to stop you. I will prove that I am not the weak brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dante or Virgil.

Note: That was too long a wait. I promise I won't be making you wait that long for the fourth chapter. Although the next chapter won't be coming tomorrow, It won't me next year either. Please enjoy. This time Dante shows some of his attitude in this chapter. I'm sure it'll be happening again in the next chapter and what ever chapters I have after that. Well, go ahead and read and review.

**Is this the** true meaning of hell? Being trapped in an endless hall to wonder as you think of all you have done? Of all you have been through? The torture of the mind is endless. Why would hell focus on the torment you have already dealt to yourself? Or maybe it only strengthens it. Maybe if these thoughts stopped I'd finally reach this damn door that seems to not exist. Or maybe I'm blind. But what am I blind to? Destiny? Could it be that this hallway only holds me back because of an unknown fear? Yeah, right. It's too much like mirrors in a funhouse. An image repeated because of so many mirrors. That's all this is turning out to be. But it isn't much fun when there's nothing to fight and the end never comes. Does the devil think he's getting away? Then again I doubt he'd be afraid of me. Not yet at least.

I can see a light ahead. Finally. The end is coming. The end. What could the end be? Death? For who? Will I see the very fate that's always been so evasive for me? Or will it be for the devil? Then again good can't exist without evil. I guess a devil can't exist without a god.

The light's too soft for it to be electric. Then again who would expect to find electricity in hell?

I guess candlelight would be a better choice anyways. Its not like light is needed when you can see in the dark, a talent I've learned after getting used to my demon side. But have I gotten used to it? I always felt the power but didn't know what I could turn into. Not until that day Virgil… Was it on purpose? Did he want to awaken the devil in me? Was he trying to turn me into him? Was he trying to make me see what I am? What does it matter? I lost him. A memory I can never let go of. But now I can say I tried to save him. But anyone can say they tried, even if it's a lie. It's just a way to get people off your back.

Finally I reach the doors. This fight had better be good. I hope he doesn't plan on having a conversation. But then what would the devil have to say to me? After all I have been killing off his minions for a few years now. And this all started with revenge. I don't know what this is for any more.

The doors are easier to open than I thought they'd be. Maybe he knows he doesn't have a chance.

Sometimes I even surprise myself. How did I get to be so cocky? Then again I doubt you could find a better-looking devil than me.

The figure I see isn't the figure of a man, but a woman. Is this a trick? Or is it another mockery?

She is beautiful, her dark hair and fine form. She almost reminds me of a witch I once fought. But this girl doesn't seem like a fighter, at least not one that would fight against me. There's something wrong about this. She doesn't have the aura for an evil mastermind.

"Who are you?" What do I expect her to say? Hi, I'm not the devil? Does she even have a name?

"Why are you asking?" She asks a good question. Maybe we'll play twenty questions instead of fighting.

"So that I know who I'm about to kill." What if I'm wrong and she isn't the devil?

She's silent. She seems to be afraid, like a doe that knows she's being hunted. But am I the hunter she's afraid of? She suddenly parts her lips; she's going to answer.

"Dawn." She whispers. "My name is Dawn."

Dawn. I can see why. She's just as beautiful as a rising sun, possibly even more so. Is this why I'm not attacking? I wanted to fight and yet I don't. What am I waiting for? Why does she seem so entrancing? If she is human, there's more to her than most.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asks me. She seems to regret the possibility of dying. This can't be the devil.

"What are you?" I finally ask the question.

"I don't know."

What does she mean?

"You have to leave." She frantically tells me. "Before he comes. I don't know what he'll do to you. I can't watch him kill another one. I've watched him kill so many. I've heard their screams and felt their pain." Her eyes meet mine. "I can't let him destroy you too. Not after he destroyed…"

"Destroyed who?"

Her eyes move away from me. What is she hiding? Why doesn't she ask me to save her?

"Don't you know?" What is she asking me?

"Come with me, Dawn. I can get you out of here. I can save you from him." Why am I offering to get her out? What if I'm wrong about her?

She seems to be nervous about my question. It's almost as if she wants to go and yet doesn't know if she does. Why is she here? What did she trade for her to be here? Why is she in hell? She's too pure to be here.

"You want to know why I'm here." She says. It's not a hard question to figure out. "I'm here for him, the one I want to save."

"Who?" She won't answer.

"The price was my hand. I can't leave. I made a promise to be his queen."

So that's why she was so uncertain. But it doesn't mean I'm not going to get her out against her will. She doesn't belong here.

I take a step closer to her. She seems to be even more scared than before. She shrinks away from me, like a small, trapped animal. But a trapped animal will lash out. She isn't. I extend my hand. I offer her freedom. Will she refuse me or take this chance?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** This one's pretty short but at least it's an update. I'll answer as many reviews through e-mail as possible.

**I watch as** she stares at my hand. It almost seems as though she's afraid it'll turn into a snake and bite her. "Don't worry," I say softly, "I'll get you out of here safely."

She shakes her head. What is she objecting to? My help? Or is it something else?

"You don't know what I am. Just as you don't know why you want to save me." She whispers. What is she, telepathic?

I take my hand back and soon hear the door open. I already know who it is. It's Vergil. I can tell he's watching us and somehow seems to recognize Dawn. But it's different. It's like he feels something else instead of hatred for the human. What is she?

"Help me, Vergil." I hear her say. Is he the one she was waiting for?

Out of frustration I say to him, "So you've come to protect your queen. I should have known you'd do this."

I block out everything he says after this. I don't want to hear his answers. I only want to know that this girl will be safe.

My eyes drift to her, soon to be filled with a vision. I see her standing in a rainstorm. Her face turned to the sky. Why doesn't she try to find shelter from the rain? Her fear filled scream soon fills my mind as a demon lands in front of her and takes her into hell through his portal. Is this what happened to her?

All becomes clear as I watch. Why did she agree to this?


End file.
